


The Places Where We Met

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Famous Harry, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Non-Famous Louis, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles loves his job as 1/3 of a famous boy band. It does, however, get lonely, and he counts on a special online friend to get him through. He's scared, though, to dare to hope that one day, his online friend could perhaps be more than just an online friend. Fate has something to say about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Places Where We Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stylinsoncity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsoncity/gifts).



> Thanks so much to stylinsoncity for the prompts. They were all very tempting, but I finally went with this one: "Harry is a jaded popstar who starts speaking to someone in an online forum. They become friends and Harry develops a crush on them. Louis turns out to be the internet buddy!" I had to tweak it just a little to make it work in my head, but hopefully you'll enjoy the final result.
> 
> My thanks to CL for listening to my plot decision-making and then beta-reading my work. Any mistakes left are mine and mine alone.
> 
> On with the show....

Harry hadn't been in the limo sixty seconds before he pulled up his favourite app: Tumblr.

He was well aware that it was a little ridiculous. He was twenty-two years old. He should not be obsessed with a website known for being riddled with teenage girls. However, through judicious scrolling and careful messaging, he had managed to find someone he could talk to in a way he could to absolutely no one else. Someone he had bonded with over the music of The Script, of all things.

Just as he had hoped, he had a message waiting.

**Donnyrovers91: Yo, you done working yet?**

Harry checked the timestamp on the message. It had been sent less than thirty minutes ago. Score!

**Bakerinmyheart: Just heading home now.**

A response came straight away.

**Donnyrovers91: Cool! Netflix a movie when you get there?**

This had become a routine of theirs fairly recently. No matter how late it was that Harry got home from work, he and Donnyrovers91-- who had told Harry to call him "Tommo" while Harry asked to just be "H"--would cue up the same thing on Netflix and watch it "together." Sometimes they talked about the film or television show, but just as often they would just talk about life. It was Harry's favourite time of day and had been for six months, ever since the day he and Tommo had first messaged each other.

**Bakerinmyheart: Sounds great. Should be there in thirty minutes or so.**

**Donnyrovers91: I'll be ready!**

Harry's calculation had been almost spot on. Twenty-eight minutes later, his driver put the code into his gate and dropped him off at the door.

Harry wasted no time speeding into his house, toeing off his shoes, and changing into a t-shirt and plaid pyjama bottoms. All comfy and way more relaxed, Harry settled himself on his sofa under a soft, fleecy blanket, and powered on the television. While he waited for it to come on, he took his mobile in hand.

**Bakerinmyheart: I am home and the television is warming up. What's on tonight's viewing schedule?**

**Donnyrovers91: I discovered they just brought _Jurassic Park_ back to Netflix. I haven't watched that in ages. What do you say?**

**Bakerinmyheart: I haven't seen it in a long time, either. I'm game.**

**Donnyrovers91: Excellent. Cue it up!**

It did not take long for Harry to call up Netflix on his shiny smart TV, and he soon had the display for _Jurassic Park_ up and the word "Play" highlighted.

**Bakerinmyheart: Ready!**

**Donnyrovers91: Go!**

Harry pressed "Play" and the Universal Studios logo started up on the screen.

**Bakerinmyheart: I wasn't even born when this movie came out.**

**Donyrovers91: You weren't?**

**Bakerinmyheart: Nope. Remember, I was born in '94. I guess I must've existed, though. My mum loves to tell me about how she's pretty sure I was conceived on May Day.**

**Donnyrovers91: LOL. I was…1 and a half when it came out.**

**Bakerinmyheart: That's right, you were born in '91. Just a wee lad!**

**Donnyrovers91: I'm pretty sure my mum didn't take me to see it.**

Harry didn't send anything back right away, focusing instead on the intense opening scene. Once that was done, he returned his attention to his phone. Tommo had not stayed quite as focused as Harry had.

**Donnyrovers91: I always forget how good this movie is. Steven Spielberg is a genius.**

**Bakerinmyheart: He really is.**

**Donnyrovers91: So how was work tonight?**

This was always the most delicate balancing act Harry had to do when talking with Tommo. He wanted to be honest, but he also didn't want his online friend to know too much about his job lest that change their (so far) perfect relationship. He always took his time when answering work-related questions.

**Bakerinmyheart: It was good. Pretty standard. Exhausting. How was your day?**

Tommo had told Harry he taught drama at a secondary school, and Harry didn't think there was any reason for Tommo to be lying to him. Even if Harry was stubbornly vague about his own job in return.

**Donnyrovers91: It was fine. TGIF, though. Having rehearsals every day is a bitch.**

Harry knew that Tommo and his students were rehearsing a production of _Grease_. He also knew Tommo was particularly nervous about it because he'd gone with some unconventional casting.

**Bakerinmyheart: When is the show again?**

**Donnyrovers91: In two weeks. Getting close now….**

The moment in the movie where the majestic dinosaurs were first seen on screen arrived just then, and Harry took time out from his conversation to ooh and ahh with the characters on screen. The visual effects were still stunning, even in a movie older than he was.

Once the action moved indoors for Hammond to explain dinosaur production to his guests, Harry picked up his mobile again.

**Donnyrovers91: So, how long do you get to stay home for this time?**

Although Harry truly hadn't been very forthcoming with details about his job, he had mentioned to Tommo that he travelled often, and that he loved it and hated it in just about equal measure.

**Bakerinmyheart: I don't have to leave again for a couple weeks. I am excited about the extra nights with my bed.**

**Donnyrovers91: LOL. I'll bet you miss it when you're gone.**

**Bakerinmyheart: You have no idea.**

**Donnyrovers91: Where are you off to next?**

Harry warred with himself for a moment, but then decided that telling Tommo his next travel destination surely wouldn't give him away.

**Bakerinmyheart: Birmingham.**

**Donnyrovers91: Been there many times. At least there's plenty to do.**

Was there? Harry was pretty sure he'd never know. He'd see not a whole lot more than a venue and a hotel. Tommo didn't need to know that, however.

**Bakerinmyheart: Good to know. You'll have to let me know if you have any tips.**

There was no response to that, so for a little bit, Harry set his phone to the side and just watched the movie. It really had been a long time since he'd seen it, and it was fun to see it again. When he'd been little, he'd been fascinated with the dinosaurs, even if he'd been a little frightened by the T-Rex and the velociraptors chasing the kids. He was still fascinated with the dinosaurs.

When he checked his mobile again, there was a message.

**Donnyrovers91: Maybe this time out, you'll meet a dashing suitor in a pub.**

Harry snorted.

**Bakerinmyheart: Suitor? Really? Is this the 19 th century now?**

**Donnyrovers91: There you go…focusing on the wrong thing. You have to get yourself out there, H. Find you a man.**

Now Harry sighed. They'd long since established that they were both gay, but this was not exactly the light conversation he was hoping for.

**Bakerinmyheart: I don't know. My job just doesn't allow for a real relationship.**

**Donnyrovers91: Excuses, excuses. You are a really nice guy, H. Unless you're really a thirteen-year-old girl pretending to be a gay man for kicks.**

**Bakerinmyheart: I'm not! I swear!**

**Donnyrovers91: I know, I know! I suspect you're not an ogre, either. Get out there!**

**Bakerinmyheart: I don't even live in Birmingham. Why would I want to meet Mr. Right there? That wouldn't be very convenient.**

**Donnyrovers91: Think of it as practice, then. Look for Mr. Right Now.**

**Bakerinmyheart: How do you even know I want Mr. Right? Or, for that matter, Mr. Right Now? Who says I'm lonely?**

**Donnyrovers91: The fact that you're online talking to me every night.**

Harry had no argument for that. The problem was, he met new people all the time. It really didn't matter. He was still online talking to Tommo every night. It was all very frustrating, but it was Harry's life at present.

**Bakerinmyheart: Fair point, I guess.**

Distraction in the form of the Jurassic Park guests setting off on their trip was welcome. It allowed Harry to haul in a few deep breaths and just relax. When he peeked at his phone again, Tommo had not stopped for breath.

**Donnyrovers91: This is not to say that I wouldn't miss you loads if you found someone to spend all your free time with. This is the best part of my day…talking to you.**

Even though Tommo wasn't there in the flesh, Harry blushed at his kind words. He had no choice but to be honest in return.

**Bakerinmyheart: Mine, too. Sometimes knowing I get to talk to you at the end of the day is what gets me through a lot of days.**

He hoped he'd made Tommo blush.

**Donnyrovers91: I'm glad to help.**

Harry couldn't decide if he was happy he and Tommo never talked about meeting in Real Life. He didn't know Tommo's reasons, but Harry was just happy to have one person in his life without an agenda. Outside of his family, of course. That being said, he was very curious about Tommo and frequently wondered if they'd get on as well offline as they did on. He just didn't know if he could allow that to happen and risk losing him.

He was not above fishing for information, though. Just in case….

**Bakerinmyheart: What about you? Why aren't you out hunting for Mr. Right or Mr. Right Now?**

It took Tommo a little bit to answer. Long enough for the jeeps to stop near the T-Rex pen in the movie. Harry buried his anxiety that he might have pushed things too far in the tension on screen.

Finally, as it started to rain in the film, Harry checked his mobile again.

**Donnyrovers91: I go out now and then, but I just haven't found anyone I like talking to as much as I like talking to you.**

Harry's heart jumped a little at reading Tommo's words. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to just declare that they should meet up at a coffee shop somewhere. He couldn't do that. He just couldn't.

**Bakerinmyheart: Ditto.**

He waited just a few pounding heartbeats to change the subject.

**Bakerinmyheart: So how long do you reckon you'd last if you were out on this tour?**

**Donnyrovers91: About as long as the lawyer.**

Harry pulled his blanket in tighter and laughed.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

Lou was doing the last tease of his hair when Niall burst in the room, a guitar slung over his back. "Come _on_ , you tosser! Meet and Greet's starting any minute now."

Harry sighed and jumped out of the hair and make-up chair. "Thanks, Lou."

Lou grinned. "No worries. Now off with the pair of you!" She shooed them toward the door, presumably so she could clean up from the mess produced when styling three young popstars for their concert that evening.

As Niall dragged him down the hall by the elbow, Harry looked down to check that Lou hadn't gotten anything on his t-shirt. He looked back up just in time to swerve around a crew member carrying a bin of lights. "Oy, Horan! Watch where you're going!" Harry squawked.

Niall just laughed, seemingly unconcerned about Harry's--or their crew's--safety. Harry sighed and allowed himself to be dragged into the room hosting their Meet and Greet. Niall dropped his arm as they got through the door. Harry used his freedom to shove his mobile into the back pocket of his jeans, then he followed Niall over to where Liam was waiting underneath the giant _One Direction_ banner where the Meet and Greet would take place.

Liam was talking with one of their handlers, Stephanie, when Harry and Niall arrived at his side.

"Oh, good, Ni. You found him," Stephanie said, sighing with relief.

"I was with Lou," Harry told her. "It wasn't a big mystery."

"Anyway," Stephanie glossed over his protest, "are you boys ready for your fans?"

Liam, Niall, and Harry nodded in unison. "Let 'em in," Niall added for good measure.

What came next was a scene the three young men had become very familiar with in the five years since they had come in third on _The X-Factor_ , then exploded onto the music scene. Their fans didn't care that they'd only come in third, and they had spread the word of One Direction far and wide, and now Liam Payne, Niall Horan, and Harry Styles were famous the world over. Meet and Greets were their way of sharing their thanks with a selected group of fans in each city they visited.

They were playing several nights at the O2 in London, so each night the Meet and Greets were made up of a combination of contest winners and kids from organisations like Make a Wish whose wishes were to meet One Direction.

When they let in that evening's lucky fans, it was as per usual. A crowd of mostly girls--though there were a few boys mixed in--were ushered in. At first, they were stunned into silence at the sight of Liam, Niall, and Harry, but as soon as the band began talking to the first fans in line, the fans waiting began to chatter nervously among themselves.

The first pair of teenaged girls Harry approached introduced themselves as Portia and Elizabeth, two sisters, one of whom--Portia--had apparently been battling leukaemia for three years. She told Harry that One Direction's music had been a huge help during treatments and hospital stays. He was incredibly pleased to hear that, since that was the very best part of his job, getting to help people and make them happy.

When Portia and Elizabeth moved on to talk to Niall, Harry assessed the waiting little group of fans, all of whom stood nervously waiting for their turn with the band.

In the middle of the group were two young men about the same age as Harry, maybe even a little older. It wasn't too unusual these days for young men to be at their concerts--by concerted effort, One Direction's music had become less teeny bopper and more mainstream over the last year or two--but it was still relatively unusual for the same young men to be at a Meet and Greet.

As a bonus, not only were these young men clearly as happy to be at the Meet and Greet as the young women surrounding them--if the anxious smiles on their faces were any indication--but they were both gorgeous.

The taller of the two had jet black hair, olive skin, and dark eyes. He had the face of someone who had just stepped off a modeling runway. His friend was shorter, with caramel-coloured hair, fair skin, and eyes as blue as the sea. He had a less chiseled face than his companion, but no less handsome. In fact, if Harry was honest, the shorter lad was exactly Harry's type. He had an air of fun and mischief about him that Harry was drawn to.

Without really thinking about it, Harry made a beeline for the two young men, holding his hand out when he stopped in front of them. "Hi. I'm Harry."

"Zayn," the taller of the two young men said, taking Harry's hand for a firm shake.

"Louis," his friend introduced himself. Louis' hand was warm and soft, and Harry regretted it deeply when he had to let it go for propriety's sake.

"Thanks for coming out," Harry told them. "We don't get many guys back here at the Meet and Greets."

"I won a contest," Louis revealed. "On the radio."

"Did you know it was for One Direction?" Harry asked in what he hoped came across as a teasing tone.

The blush creeping up Louis' cheeks was undeniable, and it got even darker when Zayn said, "Are you kidding? He entered it _because_ it was for One Direction."

Harry laughed, then focused his gaze on Louis. "That's awesome. Thanks so much, man."

In what was clearly meant to be deflection, Louis stated, "Zayn listens, too."

Zayn shrugged. "The last CD was pretty good."

Louis beamed. "Converted him at last!"

Harry grinned back at him, utterly charmed. "So," he changed the topic of conversation, "What do you two do?"

"We're both teachers," Louis answered.

"A noble profession," Harry commented. The mention of the teaching profession made him inevitably think of Tommo. He fleetingly wondered if Tommo was as cute as Louis was. "What age do you teach?"

"Secondary," Zayn replied. "Feisty older kids. We'll probably run into a few of them tonight."

Louis rolled his eyes. "That'll make tomorrow oodles of fun."

"Well, I appreciate you making the sacrifice for us," Harry said, going for sincerity this time.

"You," Zayn corrected, bumping Louis' shoulder with his own in a teasing manner. "His sacrifice is mainly for you."

Louis began to blush again, but seemed unable to come up with something to say.

"Really? Little old me?" Harry said softly, wanting Louis to feel at ease. He was aware that he was flirting with a fan, but he really didn't much care. It wasn't like he was hurting anyone. Besides, Louis was gorgeous, and flirting with gorgeous men was fun.

Louis recovered himself enough to nod. "You're a terrific songwriter. I really like 'Walking in the Wind.' It's my favourite on the CD."

This time, it was Harry's turn to blush. "Thanks. That was a fun one to write."

"I'm looking forward to hearing some of the new songs live," Louis went on to say.

"They’re fun to do. Did the radio station get you good seats?" Harry asked.

"Right near the front," Louis reported.

"Excellent. I shall have to keep an eye out for you."

"Yo, Styles! You're holding up the line!" Niall called over.

Harry blinked and looked beyond Louis and Zayn to the little cluster of girls waiting patiently for Harry to get to them. He'd just about forgotten Louis and Zayn weren't the only fans in the room.

"Yikes. I'd best get on with my job," Harry declared, a tinge of sadness in his tone. "It was lovely to meet you both. Go say hi to Niall."

Harry shook both of their hands again before moving on to the teenaged girls standing behind Louis. As he greeted them, he watched Niall enthusiastically say hello to Louis and Zayn.

Once Liam, Niall, and Harry had gotten to speak with each of the Meet and Greet fans, it was time for photos.

Taking photos with fans had become somewhat passé, although occasionally their requests were fun. The girl whose turn was right before Louis and Zayn's asked for Liam, Niall, and Harry to pose like Charlie's Angels, while she acted like their boss. Harry was sure that photo would turn out very funny. He wouldn't mind seeing it pop up all over the internet.

When the girl was satisfied the shot had gone as she'd planned, Louis and Zayn were pushed forth.

"You again," Harry teased them.

Zayn and Louis smiled back good-naturedly.

"Any particular pose you guys would like?" Harry inquired.

Almost as one, Zayn and Louis shook their heads. "Nothing specific," Louis said.

Liam, Niall, and Harry lined up right underneath the _One Direction_ banner and urged Zayn and Louis to join them. Zayn immediately took Louis by the shoulder and gently guided him into the space between Harry and Niall, while he himself chose to just hang out on the end beside Liam.

Harry rested his hand on Louis' shoulder, and the smile he gave just before the photographer was one hundred percent genuine. For once he got to stand next to a pretty boy for one of these pictures.

When the photo op was done, Harry held his hand out for Louis once again. "Thanks again, Louis. It was really great to meet you."

As Louis took Harry's proffered hand, he returned, "You, too."

When the band's handlers began herding him toward the backstage area to get ready for the concert, Harry shot Louis one more smile. "Enjoy the show!"

Louis grinned back at Harry. "Oh, I will."

Harry had a feeling it was going to be an even better show than usual that night. After all, it wasn't every show he got to look forward to someone in the audience. He'd enjoy every last second of it.

(And he did. He found Louis and Zayn in the audience during the second song and flirted shamelessly with the both of them--okay, mostly Louis--for the rest of the show. If he wasn't mistaken, Louis did a little flirting back, dancing and shimmying to the faster songs and mouthing each and every lyric of the slower songs. When the show was over, he felt like he'd spent the evening in heaven.)

                                    *                                  *                                  *

Once in a while, Harry liked to get his own Starbucks. It was sometimes a pain in the ass, but on this particular Saturday--the first of three days off before traveling to Birmingham for One Direction's next show--he didn't want to source out his coffee.

He decided mid-morning would be as good as any time, and he tucked his hair up under a beanie, threw on some aviators, and walked the short distance to his favourite of two nearby Starbucks.

It was actually a beautiful day in North London, and there was a long queue to order when Harry arrived at the café. After tucking his aviators in the front of his shirt, he made sure his beanie was completely covering his trademark hair, then got on the end of the queue.

No one seemed to be paying him any mind, everyone just minding their own Saturday business, so Harry pulled out his mobile to pass the time.

He and Tommo had watched _Jurassic World_ together via Tumblr messages the night before--completing their rewatch of the movie series--and the last couple missives they had shared made him smile.

**Donnyrovers91: Man, I hope her next move is to do Chris Pratt. I would do Chris Pratt if I were her.**

**Bakerinmyheart: Oh really? Chris Pratt is your type?**

**Donnyrovers91: Chris Pratt is everyone's type.**

Harry pulled up the keyboard and typed in a new message.

**Bakerinmyheart: So, what will we watch now we're done with the dinosaurs?**

Someone clearing their throat behind him alerted him that the queue had moved, but Harry hadn't noticed. He closed the gap between him and the guy in front of him.

That guy--clad in a black t-shirt and jeans--was as immersed in his phone as Harry had just been. Harry didn't mean to, but he glanced at the guy's phone, just curious about what someone else chose to do on their phone.

His heart stuttered in his chest as he took in the words on the guy's screen.

**Bakerinmyheart: So, what will we watch now we're done with the dinosaurs?**

"Tommo?"

Harry wasn't really aware that he'd said anything out loud until the guy whipped around to look at Harry.

Harry gasped. "Louis?"

Of all the people in the world it could be, the guy in front of him in the queue was the incredibly handsome fan from the Meet and Greet, the one he'd shamelessly flirted with both off stage and on.

"Harry?" The expression on Louis' face was equal parts surprise and confusion.

"You're Tommo?" Harry asked, ignoring Louis' own inquiry.

"Huh?" Louis responded.

"Are you two going to move up or not?" The older woman standing behind Harry sounded most put out. Harry guessed that clearing her throat had not worked to budge Harry a second time.

"Sorry," Harry said. Making eye contact with the woman, he gestured past Louis. "You go ahead."

The woman took him up on his offer and moved to get in front of Louis. Louis thankfully didn't seem to mind. He was too busy trying to puzzle out what Harry was trying to tell him. Harry immediately refocused his attention on Louis.

Confusion seemed to be winning the war to be the dominating expression on Louis' face, so Harry pointed at Louis' mobile. "That's me."

Louis shook his head, still not getting it.

Harry sighed with frustration at being unable to make himself understood. "I'm Bakerinmyheart."

Louis' eyes grew wide. "You're H?"

"I am."

Louis slapped a hand over his mouth. In a muffled voice, he said, "You're kidding."

Harry shook his slowly. "I'm not."

"I've been chatting online with...," Louis dropped his voice to a whisper, "Harry Styles?"

"I'm afraid so," Harry whispered back. At this point, he saw that the queue had moved up. As dazed as Louis was, Harry realised he hadn't noticed. He gestured to Louis to move up, and Louis did, though he didn't take his eyes off of Harry for a single second.

"I can't believe we met the other night, and we had no idea," Harry commented, keeping his voice low. This was partly to keep Louis calm and partly to keep the café's other customers from listening in.

"I can't believe all this time you were…you," Louis threw in his own comment.

The barista taking orders called for the next customer, and as Louis still seemed a bit stunned by their situation, Harry sidled past Louis to place his order for iced coffee. Then he turned to Louis and asked, "What do you want?"

Louis recovered himself and requested, "Yorkshire tea, strong." He pulled his phone back up to get his app ready.

Harry covered Louis' screen with his hand. "I'll get it."

"You sure?" Louis checked.

Harry nodded firmly. "Yep."

"Okay, thanks," Louis graciously accepted.

Pulling the app on his own mobile, Harry paid for their drinks, then they headed over to the designated pick up area.

While Louis stood silently at his side--no doubt processing--Harry rolled back and forth on his heels nervously as they waited for their drinks.

It didn't seem any time at all before their drinks appeared. Harry peeled the wrapper from a straw and stuck it through the top of his drink, then looked over at Louis, who was slipping a sleeve onto his hot cup of tea.

"Do you want to sit down and talk?" Harry asked.

Louis shrugged, then nodded. "Sure."

Harry led the way to an empty table at the back of the café. He pointed to the seat which would look out into the café. "Can you take that one? The less visible I am, the less likely we are to be interrupted."

Louis took the seat Harry had indicated, and Harry sat directly across from him. He took a long sip of his coffee, then met Louis' skittish gaze. "So…."

"So…," Louis repeated. He sipped at his own drink.

Harry took a moment to collect his thoughts. One was particularly strong. "Thank you."

Louis' wrinkled brow spoke of confusion, so Harry explained, "I wasn't kidding when I said our chats helped me make it through the days."

"Oh." Louis smiled softly. "You're welcome. But…." He hesitated, as if unsure how to voice his next thought.

"But what?" Harry encouraged him to go on.

After pulling in a deep breath, Louis tried again. "But you look like you enjoy your job. Unless you were faking it the other night."

"I do love my job," Harry assured him. "Especially that part. Meeting fans and doing a show. It's the other stuff that's tiring."

"What other stuff?" Louis sounded genuinely curious and so much like his internet self that Harry's heart swelled just a bit.

"The paparazzi, the press, the expectations, the isolation," Harry listed off the many things that plagued his days.

"I guess I can understand that," Louis allowed.

"So many people think they know me," Harry went on. "But they don't. They just know the me they see on stage or the me they see in interviews. You, though, you know the real me. You didn't give a shit that I was in a boy band or that I was famous. You chatted with me as if I were just a normal person."

"Well, to be fair, I didn't know," Louis pointed out.

"True," Harry conceded. "But unless I've read you completely wrong, I don’t think it would have mattered to you."

"I like to think your being famous wouldn't have mattered," Louis said, "but I was at the Meet and Greet the other night. I'm a fan."

"I like fans," Harry told him. "Especially cute ones."

A blush sped up Louis' neck and into his cheeks. To deflect Harry's compliment, he gave one of his own. "You got me through many so many days, too. Not that my job is anywhere near as stressful as yours, but some days are rough, and it was nice to know I'd get to come home and chat with you or even just watch a movie on Netflix with you."

Harry beamed. He took several sips from his coffee, and Louis did the same with his tea. It was a lot to get used to, the idea that the person they'd been talking to for half a year was now sitting directly opposite them, in the flesh.

"So, what now?" Louis wanted to know.

Harry didn't answer right away; he wanted to come up with just the right words to express what he was feeling. When Louis squirmed in his seat as if he expected Harry to just blow him off, Harry cut his concern off at the pass. "We were just a week into messaging each other when I contemplated trying to meet you in person."

"Really?"

"Really. You seemed to get me right away," Harry explained. "And you weren't talking to me because I was _Harry Styles_. You were talking to me because I was H, and we had all these things in common."

"So why didn't you suggest meeting?" Louis asked. "I probably would have said yes."

"I have almost no one in my life--other than my family--who doesn't have some sort of agenda. I love my bandmates, but I'm not sure we'd even know each other if we hadn't been put into a band together. And everyone else is either invested in me for money or invested in me for a job."

"Surely you have friends…," Louis surmised. "People who knew you before."

"I do," Harry confirmed. "But they're affected by my job, too. It colours the way they interact with me. You, though, you weren't like that. And I didn't want to mess that up by meeting you."

"I guess that makes sense," Louis said, sighing.

"I don't want to give you up," Harry stated unequivocally. "Do you think you can handle being friends with someone who sings in a boy band for a living?"

To Harry's surprise and dismay, Louis shook his head very slowly. "I don't want to be your friend."

That was not what Harry was expecting at all. Crushed, he made to stand and leave the table, an apology for taking up Louis' time on his tongue. He was stilled when Louis put his hand on Harry's forearm. "I can't be just your friend, H. I want to be more than your friend."

Harry was still trying to sort out what Louis meant when Louis stood. He kept a hand on Harry's forearm, though he switched his right hand for his left. He slid his right hand under the hair at the back of Harry's neck, gently gripping the back of Harry's head. He used this leverage to tilt Harry's head up. The next thing Harry knew, Louis' lips were on his.

Louis' lips were soft and pliant and tasted of tea and mint. They were sweeter than any Harry had known in a very long time, and Harry gave himself up to the kiss immediately, reveling in the intense connection he felt to this man he'd only just met in person but had known for so much longer.

Louis pulled himself away from Harry before the kiss could become X-rated. Harry had almost forgotten they were in a coffee shop. He missed Louis' lips already.

Still bent over a little bit, Louis said, "I don't want to give you up either."

Even as Louis' words sunk in, Harry could feel that they were attracting notice there at the back of the Starbucks. Any minute now, someone was going to figure out who he was, and his location would be all over Twitter.

"Are you busy? Do you have plans? What would you say to a little Netflix without the help of our mobiles?" Harry inquired.

"I think that's a fine idea," Louis agreed, reaching for his tea.

Harry stood and collected his coffee.

As he led the way out of the coffee house, the day looked even more bright and beautiful than it had when he'd walked in. There could only be one reason why.

He looked over at Louis and smiled.

End (23 July 2016)


End file.
